


Come Again?

by TheHeartInNoDice



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Richie Tozier, But How They Meet is Included, Double Penetration, Drunk Handjobs, Eddie has a Twin Brother, Edwin is a Service Top, Established Relationship, Feelings are Just Between Eddie and Richie, Jealousy, Losers in their 20s, M/M, No Incest, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, POV Second Person, Spitroasting, There's A Tag For That, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Voyeurism, Wild Cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartInNoDice/pseuds/TheHeartInNoDice
Summary: Richie and Eddie are trying to add fun new things to their sex lives and wait… who's that around the corner? Oh, it's Eddie's twin brother, Edwin.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edwin's a real character from the short movie _Doulo_ , and he's lovely. I can't remember where I watched it, but it's out there somewhere. [You can see pictures of him on my tumblr.](https://clownmovieblues.tumblr.com/tagged/doulo) In the movie, he's an ex-con, but since this story takes place around 10 or 12 years before that, nothing that could put him in jail has happened yet. Who knows, maybe it might not even happen, depending on his choices in life.
> 
> On a different note, I'm sure if you were discussing a threesome with your boyfriend, the last person you would consider would be your brother, but I uh, I heard it can happen. Besides… I really wanted two Eddies fucking Richie, what could I do? Have Eddie cloned?  
> Hmm…  
> (No, I'll never write that, I don't have the technology)

Richie is setting his camera at the table just as you open the door. "Hey Eddie? I know my eyesight isn't exactly great, but at least I never thought I was hallucinating. Why am I seeing two of you?"

You sigh, glancing at your double. "Rich, this is my brother Edwin Ostlund. Edwin, my boyfriend Richie Tozier." When you see the look on Edwin's face as he all but drools over Richie, you almost turn away and send him to a hotel. 

Richie looks at both of you in confusion. "Ostlund?"

Edwin drops his duffel bag by the couch and gives him that smile you hate, because you never could quite reproduce it. "Yeah, I go by my father's name."

"He needs a place to stay for a couple of days, you don't mind if he takes the couch, do you?"

"Oh no, our apartamento es su apartamento, Eddie's evil twin." They shake, and Richie can't stop looking from you to your brother, over and over, shaking his head as if in disbelief.

Edwin grins at that. "Oh, I don't know that I'm the evil one."

While you scour the closet for an extra pillow and a blanket, Richie moves to the fridge and grabs a beer. "You most definitely are, you even have the whole villain goatee thing going on. You're probably thinking about taking over the world as we speak."

Pillow and blanket on the couch, you open the fridge and pick up a couple of beers also, and move to the living room where Richie's already messing with the controller trying to find something at least vaguely interesting on the TV. You hand Edwin one, mouthing, " _Be nice_." 

Completely ignoring you, Edwin falls on the couch with a groan, like an old man. "No, I mean, just because this asshole came out of our mom's snatch like a minute before I did, he thinks himself the big brother. Always a prick to your little bro, weren't you Eddie? Giving me wet willies and purple nurples?"

You open your mouth to defend yourself, but Richie interrupts. "Ah, he gives me those all the time too, although I think the situation is uh… different. Oh hey, er… look, _Dude Where's My Car_ is on! Do you guys remember Seann William Scott? He drank all that cum in American Pie and..." Richie continues blabbering the way he always does when he's embarrassed about something he said. So you ignore him because that's the only way to save him.

"Don't pretend you didn't do the same to me, fucknuts. You gave me a swirlie that one time and I had to take like 20 showers to get the smell of grey water off!"

Edwin almost chokes on his beer. "Oh my God, grey water! You still say that? That's adorable."

"Fuck you. Mom called it that, I didn't call it that." You can feel your face burning and hope no one notices in the dim light.

"Ah, shit. Had forgotten what a fucking momma's boy you were."

You huff. "And you were always daddy's little girl."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you."

"You even sound the same." Richie is watching your banter mesmerized. "So, can I ask what happened there? I mean, I don't wanna sound rude, but Eddie's never mentioned having a twin. Like, he did say something about a brother once, but I didn't get much out of him. Did you guys have a falling out or something?"

Richie knows you don't really like talking about your family much, and even if you have been together for two years, because he also doesn't like talking about his, he's never pushed it. So you take the opportunity that Edwin is gulping down his beer to answer. "When we were fifteen, this fucker ran away from home to go live with our deadbeat dad. And they're both always up to their asses in shady shit, so yeah, we don't talk much. Last time I visited, dear old dad saw me and gave me _packages_ to deliver because he thought I was him. Don't ask me what was in those packages because I don't even wanna know."

Edwin gets up and walks to the fridge to get another beer, feeling completely at home already. "It was candy, jackass. What did you think it was?"

"Oh, right, _candy_. Obviously. What else could it have been? Sure, I totally believe you."

"Well, Edward, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't wanna be a sheltered little princess like you. I'm sorry I wanted to earn my living while you were figuring out what to wear for prom. I'm sorry--"

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you."

That's how most of your arguments always end.

Richie raises his eyebrows with a grimace. "O-kay. Sorry I asked."

You still don't want to leave it there, though. "And for your information, I've been earning my living for a long time now."

Your brother sits back down and reaches for the remote, changing to some sports channel without asking. "Right, remind me again how hard you shake that moneymaker to get those big bucks."

"Fuck you, I'm a web designer. It's a respected profession." He nods his head condescending, as if he'd actually be prouder of you if you were a prostitute. He opens his mouth again, but you don't let him speak. "Whatever, I'm gonna turn in. Rich, you coming?"

Richie stands up before you do. "Yeah, got an early day tomorrow. Those pictures aren't gonna take themselves. Night, Edwin."

"See ya, hot stuff."

You hit Edwin with a pillow on the way to the bedroom as he picks up his cigarette pack. "Don't you dare smoke inside, use the balcony."

__

You're on Richie the moment he closes the door, kissing him hard and trying to get his shirt off without stopping the kiss until reality crashes in and you realize that's impossible. Two years together and he still drives you crazy every single time.

"Shit, Eds. Won't your brother hear it? You know how fucking noisy I am." He says it as if he's not rutting against you, as if he's not horny as hell, like he always gets after one beer.

"Do you care? 'Cause I sure as fuck don't. The worst that could happen is that he'll stain the couch, but I promise you if he does, either I'll make him clean it or he'll pay for a new one."

"Ooh, I think I like meany big brother Eds." Richie climbs out of his pants and on the bed in an instant.

You get rid of your clothes as quickly as you can, and follow him. "Yeah? Want me to give you a purple nurple?"

He grins, reaching under the pillow for the lube. "How about two?"

You kiss Richie hard again, rolling your tongue around his, your fingers already tormenting one of his nipples while he gets himself ready. You pinch and pull, twisting it between your fingers and swallowing his moans. When you break the kiss to move your mouth to the other one, you get two fingers in his mouth, because even though you really don't care if Edwin hears it, you don't want him to hear too much.

At least not yet.

When both of Richie's nipples are dark red going on purple, he's already rock hard and leaking under you, and you waste no time slicking yourself up and getting inside him. He groans, thrusting his hips up to meet you, legs encircling you and pulling you closer. Then he looks down at his chest. "Fuck, that's gonna chafe like a bitch tomorrow."

You ram harder against him and he whines, trying to match up with your pace. "You literally asked for it."

"I, _ah…_ I know. No need to rub it in. Oh, too late."

You lean down and bite his chin. "That was terrible."

"You love it." He yanks on your hair for a kiss, effectively stopping you from replying. But you do love his terrible jokes.

When the kiss turns into nothing but your mouths just pressed lazily against one another and harsh breaths mingling, you raise yourself, holding onto the headboard and fucking ruthlessly into Richie, both of you beyond caring about being quiet. He holds his dick, not quite stroking, just letting it fuck his loose fist with every one of your thrusts.

"Jesus, you're so fucking beautiful, Richie." You're starting to feel it, but you're not letting go before him.

"Says… _shit…_ says the man who was, _ah, fuck me up Eddie..._ literally a model before we met."

Some people really can't outrun their past. "Shhh don't let Edwin know about this, he won't let me hear the end of it."

"I… _fuck!_ " Anything he was planning on saying is forever lost as he thrusts hard on his hand, clenching so much around you, you can't move for a moment. His come paints his stomach, and the vision is enough for you. You burrow yourself completely into him as you come; your cock deep in his ass and your face on his neck.

"Fuck, I love you, Richie."

He shakes a little, and you can only imagine it's a silent laugh. "Yeah, I can feel it. Gonna feel it for days, actually. Think I told you that before, but you fuck like a pornstar."

He did, he's always saying that. You kiss his neck, wanting to suck a love bite there but ultimately too tired. "You love it."

This time you do hear him laugh at you turning his words back at him. "Fuck yeah I do."

He moves a little, and from the noise, he's placing his glasses on the nightstand. After God knows how long, you paw at it for the tissues and clean you both up before falling on your pillow with an arm around Richie. His eyes are closed, but you don't think he's sleeping. "So…"

"Hmm?"

"About what we were discussing the other day."

Richie yawns. "What, Nietzsche?"

"No, Rich." Never mind you were discussing his sex life. For the entire day. "What you wanted to do, remember? And we couldn't decide on anyone?"

"...Oh. Yeah? But I said it was fine, that we could just like, try it with a vibrator or something."

"We're not having a threesome with a vibrator, that's stupid. That time we tried to get a dildo in with my cock, you wouldn't stop laughing."

Richie shrugs, apologetic. "Well, in porn they look really into it, but you gotta admit it was kinda funny."

"Porn is acting. Mostly. But… I mean, if you want to…" You had thought about it the moment you saw him this afternoon at the grocery store. Better him than some creep from Tinder or Grindr or fuck knows what else. As long as you don't touch each other, it won't be weird. "If you want to, I could ask Edwin."

You can feel his breath hitch. "Are you serious? He's your brother, Eddie."

"I _know._ That's why. We fight a lot and he's an asshole, but I know that I can trust him. I give him way more shit than he deserves, actually. We talked this afternoon, and I really think he's trying to clean up his act. He's moving out of dad's house, that's why he needs a place to stay. And it won't be weird, I promise you. We've walked in on each other jerking off so many times when we were kids that we both stopped caring after a while. Also, we both dated the same girl in high school at the same time. And everyone was aware of the situation." Then again, Gretta Keene was probably seeing half the school at the same time.

"But…"

"It's only if you want to, Richie."

He thinks about it for some time, and you let him, this is his decision to make. "And you're sure you're okay with that?"

You nod, but he probably can't see you. "I am. I swear."

"And Edwin is what, gay, bi?"

"He'll fuck anyone that exchanges a couple of words with him."

"Oh, so like you."

You push his arm in a pretend punch. "You calling me a slut, bitch? Please, I have standards."

Richie huffs. "Yeah, you're sleeping with me."

"Exactly. And in case you're not convinced about him, he eyed you up all night. I have absolutely no doubt he jerked off on our couch to your sexy noises."

His silence is shorter this time. "Okay."

"Richie… you have to be sure."

"...I am, Eds. I am. Having two of you fucking me? That's like a dream come true. It's just, well, you gotta admit it's kind of weird."

"What, that I want my brother to fuck my boyfriend? Oh, okay. When I said it out loud… yeah, I heard it. I'm still okay with it, though. I'd probably be too jealous if it were anyone else. But I can handle it if it's him."

At that, Richie sighs and puts his arms around you. "Just… text me after you talk to him and let me know."

You kiss his hair, running a hand on his back. "Sure thing."

**Interlude - In the beginning**

" _Where the fuck did they get that I'm a male model? In what universe?" - Eddie Kaspbrak from another universe_

It sounded sketchy as fuck. The guy looked sketchy as fuck. _Why you wasting a face like that working at a java joint, kid? You should work for me. Do you wanna be in a photoshoot?_ You suppose you can excuse him calling you a kid, because even at 22 you still look like a teenager.

It sounded sketchy, but you don't know how much longer you can stand being a barista in this shitty coffee shop. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you dropped out of college, but it's still so dull. Even if you spend practically nothing, saving up still takes so long. You can't wait to have decent things. A decent place, decent clothes. A decent life.

When your shift's over, you brave all the fears about what might happen to you and walk to the address scribbled on the note the guy left.

It's an old building, and you're slightly terrified. Even though you'll go down fighting, you know you, 115 lb soaking wet, don't have much of a chance if someone decides to jump you. As you climb the stairs, you can hear some girls laughing, and although still on guard, you relax a little.

Two girls are talking animatedly to each other and smoking. One of them is fully clothed, while the other is topless, just sitting back casually with her tits hanging out. Well, not hanging, they're perky as fuck, and it's only when you notice they have stopped talking that you realize you were staring.

"Uh, some guy said something about a photoshoot?"

Topless Girl stands up and walks towards you, and while you watch her very nice legs, she grabs your hands and twirls you around. "Shit, Alvin outdid himself this time. You are sooo cute!"

"Um, thanks." You want to compliment her too, but you haven't really paid much attention to her face, if you're being honest. And you kind of don't want to just say, _nice tits._ "Is this gonna be like a porn thing?"

She puts a hand under your chin so you can look at her. Turns out she's pretty damn beautiful. Brown eyes speckled with green and a jawline made for the cameras. "No, babe. It's art. Don't worry, you'll keep your pants on. Probably."

The guy, Alvin, makes you strip to your underwear actually, and you're really glad you decided to put on a pair without any holes. From the neck down you're not much to look at, scrawny and pale, barely a hint of muscle, too hairy, but he seems to appreciate it. 

Both he and the girls help with your lack of experience, and the whole thing feels less seedy than you initially feared. Even if you are taking pictures kissing both of the girls while in suggestive positions. You know Topless Girl (Elizabeth) can feel you hard under her as she pretends to ride you as per Alvin's instructions, and when the shoot is over, she takes you to a bathroom and gives you the first blowjob of your life.

The pay is measly, but you really don't care.

You work for Alvin two more times, even though you have no idea where his pictures are published, and it doesn't really matter as long as you get paid.

You don't hear from him again after the last time, but a few months later, someone makes you another proposition. Better paying jobs, where you actually wear clothes from all kinds of brands, some are for magazines you've even heard of. Many aren't very impressed by your physique, though, so you get yourself a gym membership, and after a considerably visible change, the job offers increase to the point you actually get to quit your day job.

Over a year in, you've gotten more than used to it, but it's not something you see yourself doing for much longer. Sure, the parties you get called to are great, and sleeping with a different girl or guy after every one is fun. But you've always craved a quiet life. You keep doing it, because you don't want to quit and have nothing to fall back on. 

You're not even sure what you want to do. Probably something to do with computers, you like computers. So you take up a web design class and actually enjoy it. When you're good enough that people start hiring you, you begin declining some modelling jobs, hoping you'll quietly fall into obscurity.

And just like that, life begins to get on track. The calls start to dwindle, but you get jobs for your new thing left and right. It pays less, but you've saved up enough that you don't have to worry about it. Something is still missing, though.

No one from the droves of beautiful people you've slept with have ever pulled on your heartstrings, it was always just sex. Then…

Then.

On your 25th birthday, you get a call from someone you haven't thought about in ages. Elizabeth tells you some people gathered up for a little celebration, and you can't say no because it's all set up already. But you weren't really planning to, anyway.

She kisses you on the mouth the moment you step into her studio apartment, and you pass an arm around her waist. There aren't as many past hookups as you thought there would be, and you're thankful for that, since you're here to meet new people.

No one can believe you gave up a budding and very likely to go big modelling career to go do nerdy stuff, but you explain it's what you wanted, that you actually can't stand camera flashes anymore. You're being dramatic, but Liz looks like she just spilled grape juice all over the Persian carpet, even though she's still smiling.

"Guess you won't like the surprise, then." Someone rings the doorbell and she gets up to answer. "Where's my shoe? Oh, there it is." She returns with a guy holding a camera. "What do you say, Scissorhands? One last shebang? C'mon, for old times sake."

You're torn, because you do love your anonymity, barely anyone stops to ask you for a picture anymore, especially after you cut your hair, but you don't want to be rude to Liz. "Is this gonna be published anywhere?"

"Nope, I've paid for it, it's for my own personal collection."

"Alright, I--"

"No way. Holy fucking shit. You're… you're… you're Edward Kaspbrak!"

You turn to look at the photographer, whom you have been ignoring ever since you saw the camera in his hands. He is so cute it makes your head go fuzzy. Tall and broad shouldered, a square jaw that makes you think of superheroes, mop of messy hair and horn-rimmed glasses shielding ocean blue eyes. Which you have been staring at for God knows how long.

(Also he has a-- a freaking boopable nose? Your finger itches to do it.)

"Indeed I am, hi." You shake his hand, waiting for him to introduce himself, but he just keeps staring at you.

"I can't believe I'm actually-- I have all--" he clears his throat. "I've seen your work."

Oh, a fanboy? You wonder if he has pictures of you on his walls or if he keeps them under his bed like a dirty little secret. "And you are?"

"Shit, sorry, Richie Tozier." He reaches for your hand, shaking it again, and you smile.

"If you're impressed by me, look around, man. The room's full of people who are actually famous. I'm just a web designer now."

"Oh, so that's why you vanished off the face of the earth." He doesn't look around, all too focused on you, and you actually feel flattered. Patrick fucking Hockstetter is just a couple of steps from you, and he's been on the cover of several magazines lately. He barely spared you a glance all night, too big for you now, even though you fucked him in the backseat of his vintage Trans Am not two years ago. Not that it matters, the only thing on your mind right now is Richie Tozier.

"Yeah, it just wasn't for me, y'know?" You turn to look at Liz, but she isn't there, and you wonder when was it that she left. Oh well. You fill up a glass of wine, raising your eyebrows at Richie, but he declines. "I like my new job. Well, I say new but I've been doing it for almost a year now." Richie's eyes move all over your face as you speak, and you want to smile again, but you hide it behind your glass. "How about you, you like being a photographer?"

"Yeah, I was torn between this and stand up, but I've always liked taking pictures, and everyone kept telling me they were good, while no one ever laughs at my jokes, so I guess that decided it for me. I do mostly wedding gigs and proms and shit like that, though. It's the first time I'm actually in a room with a model."

"Several, actually," you remind him.

"Oh, right, yeah, yeah." This time he does look around, but his eyes return to you in a second. "We should, uh… I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing, if you wanna know. Should I just like, start taking pictures of everyone, or--"

"No, babe." Liz returns just to pull you both to a room in the back. "The star tonight is the birthday boy and him alone."

Richie stops walking. "Oh. Really? Happy birthday. Mine was yesterday, actually."

You gasp into your empty glass, suddenly wishing you had filled it to the brim. "Are you serious? Don't tell me-- nah, that'd be too much of a coincidence." You ask anyway. "25 too?"

"Yep. Quarter of a century."

"Jesus, don't say it like that, makes me feel way older than I should. Well, happy birthday to you too. Hope you got something nice."

"I got myself some takeout from this new place, it was kinda nice, too oily maybe."

You wish you could give him something nice. "--thing nice." Oh. You said that out loud. Woops. Richie's face lights up like a Christmas tree, and maybe you don't need more wine after all.

"Uh…"

"Boys? Did you get lost?" Liz stares impatiently from the doorway, and you follow her without waiting for Richie. "Here, put these on." She hands you a dark denim jacket and a black pleated skirt.

"Are these yours?"

"I said it was for my collection, and my collection is people wearing my shit."

You huff. "Fine, whatever. Y'know, when you said something about a surprise, I kinda thought it was for me, given the date and all." You pull your shirt over your head, a little annoyed that it'll mess up your hair.

"Oh, darling. Only the pictures are for me. The photographer's all yours." She winks at you.

Ah, that conniving harlot. She set this up. Somehow.

"Fuck. Shit. I'm sorry." Richie enters as soon as your pants hit the floor and immediately turns to leave, but Liz pulls him back.

"Don't worry, he's used to it. And I'm sure at least half the people outside have seen his dick."

You very much so resent the implication, cursing Liz for making you sound like a whore in front of the guy you're trying to bang. You never fuck stans, but you're seriously considering opening up an exception for him. Oh well, at least now he knows you're easy. "Uh, I'm wearing underwear, hello?" As you put Liz's clothes on, you thought you'd catch Richie stealing glances at you, but you were wrong. He's just straight up staring. You smirk, wondering how far you can push it. "I'd say take a picture, but, y'know." You leave the jacket unzipped since it doesn't really fit you, and put your boots back on.

Richie's face goes crimson again, but he has a retort this time. "Fuck off, you know how you look."

Liz fixes your hair again and pushes you to the bed. "Alright, do your thing." Then she goes to stand beside Richie. "You know what, on a second thought, I think I prefer seeing the results after you're done. Have fun, Scissorhands, ta-ta." She waves and leaves, closing the door behind her. Yep, she definitely planned this. How or why, you'll have to ask her later.

Richie starts taking pictures before you even move, and when you do, he actually stops. Because you're sitting against the headboard, your hands over the pillows on each side of you and one knee bent. And the skirt's _really_ short. "C'mon, man. You just saw me wearing less than this. You gonna clam up because of a panty shot?"

The camera flashes again almost immediately. "Y'know, my friends used to call me Trashmouth, but you're not much better."

You laugh, changing your position so the jacket can lie more open. "Nice nickname. Better than Wheezy, at least." You stop for a moment, wondering why you told him that. You never tell anyone about your childhood.

"Why did they call you that?"

"Because I had asthma. Or at least I thought I did." You cut yourself short not willing to disclose more of your childhood traumas to this stranger. Hot, yes, very fuckable. But still a stranger.

Not that you have many friends. You haven't spoken with the two you do have in years. You wonder how Bill and Stanley are doing. Probably married by this point, whether to each other or with different people, you can't guess.

"You thought you had--"

"So, how are they coming along? Isn't the room too dark?"

"Huh? Oh, no, everything's perfect. Can you do that-- do you remember that photoshoot you did for that punk zine?"

You're glad he understands you wanted to change the subject, but what he says still surprises you. "You saw that? They only printed like fifty of them."

"Yeah, I… I have one."

Holy shit. You don't even have one. You turn your back to him, crossing your ankles and resting them on the headboard and lie back on the bed, looking back at the camera upside down. "I guess it was something like this?"

"Yeah, perfect." More flashes in quick succession, and you roll over and start to move again, crawling on the bed, towards Richie.

"How's this?"

"It's… it's--it's good, it's uh…"

"Perfect?" You smirk.

"Shut up."

You crawl a little further, almost touching him now, and he lowers the camera. "Can I give you a birthday present?" Richie opens his mouth, and nothing comes out of it but a weak sound. You move a hand slowly, softly touching his belt buckle with one finger, your eyebrows raised. This time you don't think he's going to refuse your offer.

"It's… it's your birthday, though."

"Well, then maybe you can give me something later, too." You hold his belt and pull him forward, and he gasps, holding his empty hand in front of himself to stop the fall. He sets the camera on the floor, and you push him on the bed, straddling his legs. Richie looks like a deer in the headlights. "Do you really want this or did you say yes just to please me?"

"Oh, I want it, trust me. I've been thinking about you ever since I first saw you. This is literally a fantasy come true. You can't blame me for being a little fidgety."

"If that's the case, then I'll help you to relax." You cup him through his jeans, wondering for how long he's been that hard. Without wasting time, you unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants just enough. "Wow, looks like you're pretty all over."

"What the fu-- _ah…_ " His words die on his lips as you pull him into your mouth. He tastes of soap, like he showered right before coming here. "Holy shit… this is really happening."

He must really have a thing for you if it's that unbelievable. Your mouth moves quickly on him, and you look him in the eye while you expertly lap at the head of his cock. When he comes in your mouth, you almost swallow, but your old hangups about it being gross kick you in the face in the last second, and you spit it back on his stomach. "Shit. Wait here." You climb out of bed, hoping to find tissues somewhere, but can't find anything. So you just take your shirt from the floor and clean him off with it.

"You didn't have to, I could've just wiped it off with my own shirt."

You sneer at him. "Could've told me that sooner."

His eyes go wide as he tucks himself back in his pants. "Fuck, sorry. I didn't know what you were doing."

Unbelievably, it makes you feel guilty, so you wave a hand at him. "Nah, forget it. I'll find something else to wear later. You can take this one home with you if you want, a souvenir from tonight." You don't even care how smug you sound, because the moment you say it, he's grabbing your soiled shirt and balling it up even though he has nowhere to put it.

"Can't I-- don't you want me to return the favor?"

That was the idea, until you thought up a better one. "You could. You could ride my cock while I'm still wearing this skirt, that'd be pretty fucking hot, don't you think?" He flushes, but before he can answer, you continue. "Or… you could go on a date with me. Your choice, stud. You can only pick one, though."

He gapes at you. "Are you serious?"

"Like a heart attack."

"I… fuck yeah I'll go on a date with you!"

Despite the fact that you're still hard, you can barely hide how pleased you are. "Wise choice. Gimme your phone." He fishes it from his pocket and you save your number as _My Crush,_ wondering if he'll change it later. When you give it back, he moves in on you, apparently going for a kiss, but you stop him, finally booping his nose. "Call me."

You leave him bedazzled on the bed and put your pants back on to find Liz so she can give you an explanation. And a shirt.

Apparently she was sitting behind him at a cafe and saw him on his laptop, and she was close enough that she could see he was googling _"what happened to edward kaspbrak"._ Then he looked up some pictures of you, muttering about how he already had most of them. And noticing the professional-looking camera on the table, she went to speak with him and hired him. And didn't tell him who he'd be taking pictures of.

"And the rest is history, babe." She's drinking wine straight from the bottle, and you grab it from her hands, taking a couple of big swigs.

"No, no, no. That's not all. How did--" You're not sure why, but you lower your voice. "How did you know I'd like him? I mean, he's cute and all, but not exactly the type I usually hook up with."

"Exactly." She says it as if she were speaking to a child. "He's not just a vapid little doll, yours truly not included in the comparison. He's made of the softest, brightest boyfriend material I've ever seen. Well… stalkerish, yeah, but harmless I'm sure. Snag him before I do. Where is he, by the way?"

"Still in your room trying to figure out what to do with a shirt full of cum. By the way, can I borrow a shirt?"

__

He calls you the next day, but despite liking his forwardness, you have such an awful hangover that you can't even leave the bed except for throwing up. A date in this condition is out of the question. So you send a few texts back and forth and decide to meet on the weekend. You both agree on an art gallery, either because you're both pretentious or really enjoy it, you're not entirely sure. Well, why not both? Besides, you have a trilby and a leather vest you've been meaning to wear somewhere but haven't gotten the chance yet.

He's wearing a pastel blue shirt and light blue jeans, looking so soft you wish you could snuggle up with him right here and now. Instead, you walk around until you find the brightest, most colorful painting and use it as a backdrop to kiss him, soft and slow at first, until he parts his lips and you plunder his mouth with your tongue. He moans into your mouth, and you're not sure if you'll even be able to finish the date. But you do, and you have expensive coffee and get to know each other. Richie can't get over the fact that you gave him a blowjob before you kissed him, and you have to explain that you feel like a kiss is way more intimate than sex. It might be stupid, but that's how you've always felt. Besides, you wanted it to be…

"Perfect." Richie smirks as he says it, and you bite his forearm, taking note of how pleased his groan sounded.

Despite initially being all shy about going home with you, you're quick to find out that Richie likes it rough, hard and fast, loves the hell out of being manhandled and pounded into until he can't move. Loves getting absolutely railed, giving up all control and just enjoying himself as whoever is with him does all the work. It had started off as a joke, he tells you, because most guys he'd hooked up with were shorter than him, and he thought it'd be funny to see his considerably smaller tryst of the weekend try and have his way with him. Then he found out he liked it, really, really liked it. You think you're in love.

And thankfully, it doesn't take long for him to stop treating you like an idol and start seeing you as a normal human being. When it happens, you're already sure you're in love.

When he introduces you to his friends, you feel like you've known them your entire life, and Mike, Ben and Bev seem to feel the same way about you, and it gets even better when you finally get back in touch with Stan and Bill. They're not married to each other, and they both have girlfriends who make your quickly growing group even livelier.

Richie moves in with you one year after you started dating, and another year later, you're talking about kinks and fantasies you've never fulfilled, and when you notice he's holding out on you, you use all (well, some) of the tricks in the book to coax it out of him. It takes you telling him that you might be a little bit of a voyeur before he finally blurts that he'd like to be fucked by two people at the same time.

The rest, as Liz says, is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~don't @ me about how that's not how modelling works. not important and don't care~~
> 
> On second thought, do enlighten me about how the modelling industry works, I'd be delighted to hear about it (no irony)


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you wanna fuck Richie?" You take pride in making Edwin choke on the pancakes you made for breakfast.

"Is this a question or an offer?"

You sigh. "We're just trying different things. He wants a threesome."

Edwin raises his eyebrows at you in surprise. "And you're cool with that?"

"I give Richie everything he wants, and he does the same for me. You and I wouldn't touch each other, it's just--"

"No, fuck it, I'm in. Just remember you're the one who proposed this. I don't want you going feral on me when I'm balls deep in your sweetheart's butthole."

It takes you all of your self-control not to stab his hand with your fork. "Speaking of buttholes, you're an ass. Are you clean?"

"Like a whistle, baby."

You watch him eating the pancakes, syrup dripping from his mouth. "Alright, finish your breakfast. We're going to the clinic."

__

As Edwin drives you back, you text Richie to tell him about the current situation. You hate how he only has one hand on the wheel, while the other holds a cigarette out the window. "They asked how many people I've had sex with this year, can you believe it? Like I'm supposed to know that."

You're really glad you took him to the clinic. "Just… don't make it weird for Richie until the results come in." They gave you a code so you can get them tomorrow over the internet.

"Oh, you want me to pretend we're not gonna ménage à trois him? Sure, no problemo."

"I'm serious, Edwin. If you make him uncomfortable in any way, I'll fuck you up."

"Hey, relax man. I'm not a _total_ asshole. Do you think I'm gonna miss this opportunity? To see what the person who got you on such a tight leash is all about?"

"It's…" You're not even sure you know how to explain it. Or if he'll get it. "It's not just sexual, alright? He's…" _Everything,_ you think, knowing you'd never say shit like that to your brother. "He's special. He's very important to me and I love him." You wait for Edwin to laugh at you, but when you look at him, he's just staring at the road. You wonder if he's ever felt even remotely the way you do about Richie. "And if you fall in love with him, I _will literally_ kill you."

He glares at you for an instant. "Like I said, not that much of an asshole. Besides, I still prefer chicks. If I ever settle down with someone, I'd like… I'd like to have a bunch of kids, y'know?"

Now it's your turn to glare. You can't believe you're actually having a serious discussion with Edwin of all people. "Ever heard of adoption?"

"One, I'd never get cleared for something like that. And two, I have a very specific fetish that I've always wanted to--"

"Okay, never mind."

True to his word, Edwin doesn't make it weird, and Richie never stops talking about everything anyway, about work, about all the dogs the family he photographed today had, and how they wouldn't sit still for a single second, but they loved the pictures anyway because he's a fucking pro; about the burger he had for lunch.

"I swear, Eddie, it was like a fucking orgy in my mouth, and--"

About the elephant in the room…

Richie coughs and immediately goes back to talking about the dogs, while Edwin is quite visibly trying not to laugh as he wades through hordes of zombies without getting attacked once. What game even is that?

You pull Richie to your room without saying a word and close the door. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I just-- it's hard to pretend everything's hunky dory when we all know what's going to happen." Richie sits on the bed, then thinks better on it and falls back, pulling a pillow over his face. From the way he blows into it, you wonder if he's trying to lift it with just his breath and willpower.

When he feels you climbing over him, he raises the pillow a little to look at you. You cross your arms on his chest, nosing at his jaw and pushing the pillow away. "What do you wanna do, then? You know you're the one calling the shots in this, right?"

"I… I dunno. Guess we should all kinda talk about it a little? Talking around it will only make it worse. And I'd really like to be fucking comfortable when we're doing the do, y'know?"

You kiss his nose, then his forehead as he puts his arms around your waist. "Of course. You're absolutely right. I'm an idiot, I thought we could just ignore it until the time came."

"It's okay, I'm sure you were only looking out for me, like always." He kisses you softly and just stares at you for a moment. "I love you."

"I know." Han Solo's not out of fashion yet, is he?

"Tell me Eddie, how can someone with this perfect a face be such a nerd?"

You put your feet back on the ground, holding out a hand. "Oh, I'm a nerd? I'm not the one wearing Venture Bros. undies."

He takes your hand and you pull him up. "I don't know how you know that, because when I showered and changed this morning you were still sleeping, but if you're psychic, tell me what number I'm thinking of."

"69." Richie gawks at you. "C'mon, Rich. It's like you think I don't know you at all."

You open the door, trying to think of something to say to break the ice, but Richie beats you to it. "Sooo… we're all gonna have sex together, huh." You're glad you weren't drinking anything.

Edwin doesn't even put down the controller, but he's grinning like you're all completely insane. "That is the plan, yeah."

"Okay, glad we got that out there in the open. Anyone opposed to getting shitfaced right now?" He's already moving towards the fridge.

You look at the time. "Well, it's only 3 p.m. and…" Richie gives you a beer. "And we're all free spirits, so why the hell not."

He sits in the armchair, leaving you to share the couch with Edwin. You don't sit before looking for suspicious stains, though.

Richie drinks half his beer before he can bring himself to open his mouth again. "I know I'm not like, the incest police or anything, but you both do know your dicks are going to touch at some point, right?"

Your stomach revolts a little at the thought, and you want to say you'll cross that bridge when you come to it, but it's that kind of thinking that got you where you are right now. "It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make, Rich." You look at Edwin, and he just shrugs like he couldn't care less.

The subject changes after that, but not in a forced manner, and the mood seems to lift all around, while you all beat each other up in Smash. Hours later, when you're all a little plastered, you get an idea, calling Richie to come sit between you and Edwin. You whisper it in his ear.

"What if you let Edwin give you a handjob right now?"

He turns his head so sharply you bump foreheads, and you can see the question in his eyes. _Are you sure?_

You kiss him in response, just a peck, and his hand touches your face. He kisses you again and after a while you hear Edwin getting up, muttering something about going out for a smoke. Richie lets go of you and looks his way, not quite meeting his eyes. "Or, y'know, you could stay."

"Oh?" He sits back down without having to be told twice, and you kiss Richie once more, while your hand works on his fly. He moans short and quietly, and Edwin curses under his breath. When you get him out, your hand goes up to his face, and Edwin takes over where you left off. You stop kissing Richie because you want to see, and his lips find your neck.

You watch Edwin's hand moving over Richie in a detached daze, feeling yourself getting harder with each stroke, and he seems to be in the same situation, because he takes Richie's arm by the wrist and brings it to his crotch.

You watch Richie's hand fondling him, wondering if that won't hurt his arm. "Rich, maybe you should sit on my lap." He nods, and Edwin releases him so he can do just that. With his knees on each side of your legs, you all resume your previous tasks. Richie licks a stripe from your neck to your ear, where he makes his current stop, and Edwin moves closer so they can continue stroking each other.

And you watch. Your hips move up at the same time Richie grinds down on you as you look at his hand working on someone else other than you. You feel a sting of jealousy, a desire to take him back to your room and pretend this never happened. But the way Richie is licking and panting in your ear makes it all better. You move a little so he's sitting directly on your cock, and thrust up again, and again. His come dribbles on Edwin's hand, who doesn't stop moving until Richie's keening out of breath. You see Edwin pulling his hand back, and you don't want to watch anymore.

"Why don't you boys go back to your room now? I can take care of myself." You hazard a glance at him, and he's just eyeing the come on his hand, so you don't waste another minute. You nudge Richie so you both can stand up, and pull him to the bedroom.

He pushes you on the bed and takes your pants off, and his mouth is suddenly everywhere. Your cock, your balls, your stomach (he has a thing for licking your abs), then he takes you deep, swallowing around you, his nose buried in your pubes. He grabs your ass, urging you to fuck his face and you do, holding on to the back of his head and driving up, up and up until you're gone.

You're so tired you barely notice him taking off your shirt and getting out of his own clothes until you're both under the covers. You kiss his cheek lovingly. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I… yeah. Did you?"

"I did. You looked really hot being jacked off like that. I was gonna come in my pants if we hadn't come back here."

Richie lets out a breath he was probably holding, and you pull him to lie on your chest.

__

Edwin passes his tests with flying colors and you text Richie. You knew he wouldn't lie about something so serious, but regardless, you'd never let him do this without the actual confirmation.

"Go take a shower. I don't want much preamble when Richie gets home."

"Wow, nothing has changed, huh, Eddie. Still bossy as fuck." He still rummages his bag for a towel, though.

You take a long, deep breath. "Don't test me, Edwin. Not today. Today you'll do not only as I say but what Richie says too. If you don't like it, you can still get out."

"Fine, oh my God, don't be such a drama queen. You're still made of _die_ while I'm made of _win_ , though." He blows a raspberry and slams the bathroom door on your face before you can complain about his apparent sudden reversal to a 10 year old. You do smile, since he can't see it anyway. You hadn't heard that in so long. He used to say it all the time, and it annoyed you to no end. He'd say he was the Ed winner and you were the Ed loser. Then you'd jump on him and try to choke him. Your father would always drag you away from him, while your mother calmed you down, telling you over and over that you were not a loser, that you were her precious little boy.

Then she'd stuff you with pills and put you to bed because you had such a high fever, and wouldn't let you see your friends for days.

You always envied Edwin. Because she never did that kind of shit to him, and neither did your dad. It was like each of them picked a son to take care of and wouldn't interfere with the other. You envied Edwin so much when he ran away, wishing he would have taken you with him. But deep down, you knew you'd never leave your mother on her own. And he probably knew it too.

Until one day it became too much and you did.

The sound of the shower stopping brings you back to the present, and you realize you were standing by the door this whole time, so you hurry back to your room, closing the door softly.

It's only when Richie kisses you awake that you realize you had fallen asleep. You pull him on top of you, caressing his hair. "How was work?"

"Fine. You know Connor and Vic were trying to adopt, right? Well, they have a little girl now and had me take a billion pictures of her."

"Oh yeah? I'm glad it worked out. Last time I saw Victor, he was terrified. Is she totally adorable?"

"The adorablest. Didn't cry once."

You hum, combing his hair with your fingers. It's grown so much since the first time you saw him. He just looks more beautiful by the day. "So… do you want to-- what do you, um…"

He kisses you again. "Let's go shower. I wanted you to wash me." You both stand up, and you follow him, all traces of sleep vanished.

Whenever he wants you to wash him is when you're thinking about doing something other than the usual, like the first time you ate him out or when you tried the double penetration with the dildo. He likes it because you're much more thorough than him, and it helps him to relax.

You start with his hair, shampooing it while he sings a few verses of _Bohemian Rhapsody._ Then you rinse it and apply the conditioner, massaging his scalp with the tips of your fingers and kissing his neck. When your hands start to travel down his back, he switches to _How Can I Go On._

 _"When all the salt is taken from the sea I stand dethroned, I'm naked and I bleed._ "

"I know you like it rough, but let's not make it _that_ rough, Rich." You get a finger in his crack, because you know the lyrics too.

" _But when your finger points so savagely, is anybody there to believe in me? To hear my plea and take care of me?_ "

Instead of savage, your finger moves gently while you whisper in his ear that you'll always be there to take care of him. He abandons the song and kisses you voraciously, spreading his legs to give you better access.

When you're done, you wrap Richie in his fluffy towel and blow-dry his hair. "Ready?" He nods, his honest blue eyes on yours, and you kiss his nose. "You know, right? If at any moment you feel uncomfortable or want to call it off, just tell me."

He smiles, and your heart clenches like it did the first time he said he loved you. "I know. You too." You swallow, suddenly realizing that could also be a possibility. The conflict you felt watching him and Edwin touching each other is still in the back of your mind. Because even if you were a little jealous, you did find it hot. And making Richie happy makes you happy in turn. You need to believe you want to do this, you're not just forcing yourself for Richie's sake. "-- one time thing, you know."

"Huh?" Richie's soft voice brings you out of your ruminations, but you didn't hear what he said.

"Regardless of how it goes, I'm not gonna want to do it again. It's like… it's like when you want to eat something you've never had before just to get it off your mind, y'know?"

Oh, he can see the doubt on your face. "Richie, it's okay, I--"

"No, we shouldn't even be doing it now, not if you don't want to--"

"I do--"

"Shush. Let me finish." You shut your piehole. "You indulge me, Eddie. A lot. If I told you DP wasn't even in my top 5 of weird shit I want to try… but we can talk about that some other time. I just… I just want you to know you don't have to do _everything_ I want. Because I'm greedy and I want a lot, especially if it involves you. I'm not gonna get mad if one of my selfish wishes isn't accomplished. You can still say no to this, Eddie, and I'll go and tell Edwin myself it's off. I love you so much, the last thing I want is for you to feel like you're being forced to do something you don't want."

You watch him for a moment. "Are you done?"

"Yes."

"For your kinks, as long as it isn't scat, you can count me in. I have one hard no, and that hard no is shit. Oh, and vomit." Richie makes an absolutely disgusted face. "Everything else is on the table, so don't think twice about talking to me about it." You hold his face with both hands. "And on the subject of what we're currently up to, I'm not gonna deny I'm kind of jealous. But I don't wanna call it off, okay? I… I think I might put your needs in front of mine sometimes, but making you happy is what I live for. I know I'm being mushy as fuck, but I don't care. Your happiness is my happiness, Richie. But don't worry, I'm dying to see your face while you're taking two cocks at once. It's all I can think about ever since you talked to me about it."

Richie takes your hands in his and kisses your knuckles. "Alright, then. I know you said the ball was supposed to be in my court, but I really want you to help me out with this. You're better at knowing what to do, at telling me what to do. So just tell me, okay?"

"Okay, Richie." For a moment, you just stand there, watching his face just enjoying the knowledge that you'll never love someone as much as you love him. "Edwin knows to do whatever either of us tell him to. Why don't you go wait in our room while I go get the idiot?" When Richie nods at you, you put on your bathrobe and push him out of the bathroom, little doubt left in your mind. "Get yourself comfortable."

"How--"

"However you want. Get on the bed, play with yourself, relax. I'll be right back."

"'Kay."

You find Edwin smoking on the balcony. "Hey Slappy, you're up."

Edwin looks down at himself. "Not yet, but I really hope that's about to change." He flicks the cigarette in the distance and you groan.

"How are we related?" You don't let him answer. "Don't make me regret this, Edwin. Please."

"Jesus, keep your cool, man. You would've kicked me out by now if you really thought I would."

You take a deep breath and exhale slowly. "Fuck. I know. I just don't want to mess this up and I'm not 100% sure what to do about it." Except you do know. What you have to do. "Just… I need to… you have to kiss him. If I don't kill you right away, I'll know I'm okay with it."

He smirks at you. "Wow. Am I really okay with putting my life on the line for booty?

"Yeah, you are."

"Yeah, I know." He takes a candy from his pocket and throws it in his mouth to mask the taste of smoke, almost throws the wrapper out the window, then thinks on it and leaves it on the coffee table and makes a face at you.

"I should give you a gold star for that." You go back inside and he follows you. Richie is sitting against the headboard and playing on his phone, which he puts away when you close the door. You sit on your desk chair and motion for Edwin to sit beside Richie. From the way his movements are stilted, it makes you think he's not as calm and collected as he appeared to be a minute ago. It makes you feel better to know that you're all equally awkward and nervous.

He moves closer to Richie, who immediately halts him with a hand on his face. "Whoa there, cowboy." Richie looks at you with a hint of apprehension in his eyes, and that's gotta be a record for how quickly something goes wrong. You should have told him what you were going to do; he knows how you feel about kissing.

"I'm sorry. It's okay, I told him to. I mean, if you want to." Richie looks like he wants to ask again if you're sure. "I promise."

He watches you for another moment and slowly removes his hand from Edwin's face, while he just sits there, waiting patiently. "Tell me to."

He feels like you're baiting him, that's what it is. Like the moment they touch, you're going to go ballistic and throw them both out. And you can't even blame him for it; you have been irrationally jealous in the past. "Kiss him, Richie. The way you kiss me."

"I can't." He leans towards Edwin and kisses him, leaving you in confusion. Until you start really paying attention to them. He's putting on a show, licking and sucking and pulling on Edwin's hair. It's not the same as the way he kisses you, even when he does exactly that. There's no feelings behind it, only a blind lust that has you wanting to reach underneath your bathrobe the more you watch. He's showing you that it's just for fun, that he'd never trade you, for Edwin or anyone else. That he clearly can't kiss you both the same way because he doesn't feel the same way about you and him. He's fixed your insecurities with the one thing you thought could be the breaking factor on this.

"You taste like a cherry ashtray." You snort, feeling only slightly bad over Richie's discomfort.

"Ah, thanks." Edwin winks.

"It wasn't a-- never mind." The exchange almost makes you laugh, and you have to remind yourself this is supposed to be sexy, not funny. "What's the plan, Eddie?"

"Get naked, let Edwin take care of you." Now that you know for sure you're okay with it, you want to see more.

Richie gets rid of his towel and hands Edwin the lube. Your hands are still on your lap, but you're getting hard quickly. Edwin pulls his shirt over his head and you notice he's added a few more tattoos to his collection. And that he's more ripped than you. Eh, screw it. You're still half an inch taller than him. You can go to the gym and catch up with him, while he can't do anything about being shorter. Richie eyes the random figures on his arms and chest but doesn't say anything. You've talked about getting tattoos once when you were both high, but the subject never came up again afterwards.

"Can you lie down on your stomach for me, baby?"

This time you have to fake a cough to disguise a laugh. Neither you nor Richie are fans of pet names, so it's really weird hearing someone else using them.

"Sure, pumpkin." You cough again.

"Haha, not my fault neither of you dimwits have a romantic soul." He situates himself between Richie's legs and kneads his ass cheeks with both hands, spreading them with his thumbs. "Do you want my tongue inside you or just my fingers?"

He sounds just like you. Of course, you've always known that, but right now, looking at the scene in front of you, it's the first time you see it as a good thing. It's surreal; it's like you're watching yourself, and you know now without a doubt you never would have accepted doing this with anyone else. You can admit that to yourself, but you have a feeling Richie knows it too.

"Your tongue." It's hard not to touch yourself at Richie's breathless tone. Your brain knows it's mostly because of his position, since they've barely started. But your cock didn't get the memo.

Edwin leans down and licks Richie, letting his tongue play with his hole almost the same way you do. He spreads him open again, licking inside him, and when Richie moans, you're fully hard.

"There, you're nice and wet now, _sweetheart_." He does it on purpose this time, and you smile at Richie's amused face. "But since I know for a fact you like to get abso-fucking-lutely wrecked, given the show you two gave me the other night, this is just not enough, is it?" Richie raises his eyebrows at you in mock shock and you laugh shortly while Edwin uncaps the lube and pours some on his fingers. He rubs them over Richie slow and methodically, breaching him occasionally with one of them as you struggle not to touch yourself. When he's done, he wipes his fingers on his shorts and pulls them down, and whether he looks like you or not, you have no desire to see him naked, so you shift your attention solely to Richie, watching his face as Edwin gets him on hands and knees and wastes little time entering him.

You watch for a couple of minutes, until Richie's pleading eyes make you get up and sit beside him on the bed. Edwin's fucking him hard but slow, and he seems to be enjoying himself. You cup his face and kiss him before dropping your bathrobe by the bed and kneeling in front of him. "Is this what you want, Rich?"

He pulls you closer in response and swallows you almost all at once, choking a little in his enthusiasm so you grab hold of his head to help him with the rhythm. Then Edwin speeds up, and you have to change your pace too because you're all one big sex machine now and all parts have to work in unison. 

It doesn't really take all that long, you're all way too excited for it to last much. Edwin moans loudly as he comes, pulling out and lying on the bed with an arm over his face. Richie pushes at your hips and you back away. "Come finish me off, Eds, fuck, I'm almost there." His cock is red and leaking, and when you move behind him, he takes hold of it.

The wetness inside him almost disturbs you, but you're too turned on to think much about it. You've fucked him when he still had your come inside from a previous session before, and it slightly irked you then, too. It does make for a better slide, and you take advantage of it to fuck him hard enough that he has to keep both hands on the mattress. "You think you can come like this?" You know he can, but you want to hear him say it.

"Yeah." Richie loves his prostate orgasms, although he conks out right away after every time. Taking a nap before round two is probably a good idea, though.

You drive into him over and over until he cries out his climax, stuttering and breathless. When he unclenches around you, you pull out slowly, spilling all over his ass, as he falls on the pillow. After you're calmed down enough to walk, you grab a wet rag from the bathroom to clean Richie up, and he doesn't even move, breathing slow and deeply. His glasses sit beside his face on the pillow, and you put them away.

"Are you sure you weren't in a porn video?" You almost flinch at the voice, because for a moment you completely forgot Edwin was here.

"Shhh. Richie's sleeping." You lie down on the other side of him.

"Oh, you're not gonna get out of this that easy." He's lowered his voice, and you sigh knowing he won't let it go.

"It wasn't a porn video, it was a photoshoot. And it wasn't porn."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I wasn't at a photography website when I saw it. You're right, though. Now that I think of it, there were only pictures. They had some sort of blurring filter but I knew it was you. I mean, how wouldn't I? Macking on a couple of chicks. Yeah, I remember now. Not porn. I did think it was porn back then. Almost called you to congratulate you and all."

That's really great, your pictures ended up in a pornsite. "Jesus, I should have known."

"And?"

Oh God, he's not done yet? "And what?"

"Did you hit that?"

"Edwin…" This conversation is making you more tired than the sex you just had. "Go smoke a cigarette or something. And put your pants back on 'cause I don't wanna look at your ass." You pull the covers over you and Richie, because somehow it's different when no one's horny.

Edwin grabs his shorts without complaining much and sits on the windowsill. "Alright, fine. That's not what I wanted to ask anyway. You ever heard from her again?" Before you can convey how much you're not going to talk to him about it, he continues. "Mom, I mean."

Oh. Well, now you almost wish you _were_ talking about Liz. "Not since I dropped out of college. She called asking me to come back home, that she was perfectly capable of taking care of me, and that she needed someone to take care of her too. Then she cried a lot, but I know her fake crying like I'm sure you know too, so I kinda hung up on her. Then I immediately regretted and called her back, and she was all smiles and like, _"Hello hello, Sonia Kaspbrak speaking"_ so I hung up again. And that was it."

Edwin shudders, exhaling smoke outside the window. "You know she's a psycho, right? I mean, sure sometimes I worry about her too, but you can't let her get to your head."

"I… yeah, I know that." You don't tell him about all the numbers you have blocked on your phone. Changing numbers didn't seem to matter because she always ended up finding you somehow. You gave her a chance at first, but it was always the same thing. _Come back to me. I'm dying, Eddie. I need you._ Then you'd call a neighbor to check on her and he'd tell you she was perfectly fine, as always.

"Y'know, dad and I used to joke that you were going to end up with someone just like her. But I'm glad to see you didn't."

"Gee, thanks. And how's the bastard?"

"Eh…" Edwin shrugs. Apparently he's the one who doesn't want to talk about it now. "Y'know how it is."

"No, I really don't."

He inhales the last of his smoke, staring outside the window for a long moment before he speaks again. "It's like… you do something and get away with it. So you do it again. And again, until it's not enough and you have to do something bigger. And it goes on and on and on, and you're not afraid of anything. You're not afraid to get caught. You don't see reason anymore. I tried talking him out of it, Eddie, but he wouldn't have none of it."

"What, Edwin? What the hell is he planning to do?"

"I don't know, that's the thing. When he saw I didn't wanna get into it, he cut me off. Wouldn't tell me anything. All I know is that it has to do with those 'candy' bricks you saw. A friend of a friend was banging a cop and we asked her to tail him for a while, but he's not dumb. He's waiting for the right moment. And I don't wanna be there when it goes down."

"Shit. Is your new place almost ready? You know you can stay here for as long as you need, right?"

Edwin climbs out of the window, sitting back on the bed. "Thanks. I got some guys to fix the place up for me, but I'm sure they'll be done by tomorrow."

The only sound after that is Richie's soft breathing. It's not a snore, but you can quite distinctly hear it, and you focus on it, expelling all thoughts of your parents from your mind. If they want to be awful people, let them. But like your brother, you don't want any part of it.

Eventually, Richie stirs and you watch him to see if he'll wake up. He opens one eye. "How long was I out? Am I still in a threesome with my boyfriend and his brother or did I dream that?"

You hand him his glasses. "A few minutes, and no, you didn't dream it. Or maybe you did, I dunno."

"Oh, is Sleeping Beauty back to the land of the living?"

He turns his head to look at Edwin, then back to you, falling on the pillow again with his eyes closed. "Y'know, it's thanks to you guys saying shit like this to me all the time that my ego's bigger than my dick."

You smile, watching his face. "It's true, y'know."

"Noo, you were supposed to say, _wow, Richie, your ego must be humongous then._ "

Still smiling, you repeat what he wants you to say, trying to ignore Edwin cooing at you two and calling you adorable and disgusting.

It doesn't take long for the playful tone to die down, especially after Richie rolls on top of you. Then he's kissing your neck while Edwin shifts closer, and you watch him tucking a strand of Richie's hair behind his ear to kiss him there. You feel more okay with the situation than before. Maybe it's the heart to heart you had with Edwin, who knows. Just those few words were enough to make you feel closer to him than ever before. Maybe you should have done that a long time ago.

Richie pulls back and looks from you to Edwin. "Can I jack you both at the same time?"

"I don't know, hotcakes. Can you?"

"Edwin, shut up. Yeah, sure." Richie moves so Edwin can sit beside you, and you have no idea when he had time to take his pants off again.

"My, such splendid similarities." Richie takes you on his left hand and Edwin on his right, while you roll your eyes at his comment. But he's right. You've measured it, when you were kids, and you were exactly the same size. Apparently that at least hasn't changed. His movements are a little clumsy, what with him not being ambidextrous or anything, but it gets the job done. He kisses you, then Edwin and hands you the lube. "Will you do the honors?"

You were going to ask if he hadn't offered, because you need to be absolutely sure he's properly ready for this. You'll get a gallon of lube in him if you have to. "Of course. Get on all fours." He does so, while Edwin lazily strokes himself, watching. You had slicked him up generously the time you were going to try the dildo, and this time you double your efforts, slicking him up over and around and inside and...

"I think it's fine, Eds." You know Richie's right, but you still leave the lube where you can reach in a moment. "Um, so…"

The positions. You've thought constantly about it. Because you want to be facing Richie, but you don't want to just lie there and do nothing. Ideally, that's how it would go, you lying down, Richie sits on you and Edwin would come behind him, doing most of the work. You wonder if it would work if you did things a little differently.

"What if… what if you did like a reverse cowboy thing with Edwin?"

Richie stares at you for a moment, until it clicks on his mind what you meant. "Oh, you mean like, if I have my back to him so you can-- oh, I see. Yeah, we could try that."

"Edwin?" You know you told him he was supposed to do everything you told him to, but you're not just gonna do it if he doesn't want to, obviously.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, usually I don't like being so passive, but this is you guys' thing. I'm just here for the fun."

Well, that settles it then. Richie moves so he can sit on Edwin, who slides inside him easily because of all the lube. With his back against Edwin's chest, Richie moves his hips and Edwin thrusts up. It works so far, and you stroke yourself watching Richie turn his face and kiss Edwin. You had no idea seeing the love of your life kissing someone else could be this sexy.

"Eddie?" Richie raises his eyebrows at you.

"Yeah, okay." Finding the right position is a little tricky, and they have to scooch down a little until you can get your cock in. And oh boy, it's tight. And hot. Scorching hot. But more importantly… "Rich? Is it… is it okay? How is it? You…"

"Full. Fuck, it's full. Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh fuck..."

"Do you want to--"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, just don't move for a moment. Don't even speak." You don't even breathe. You'll do your best impression of a corpse until he tells you to go ahead. Edwin's tweaking one of Richie's nipples, but in a soothing way, if that's possible, and it actually seems to be working, as he finally smiles at you, pulling you for a kiss. "Alright, give it to me." It's a little more than a whisper, and when you move, he closes his eyes again, eyebrows knitted and mouth hanging open. You kiss his cheek and pull out slowly, thrusting back in just a little deeper than before, fighting the urge to ask if he's okay. You know he'll tell you if he's not.

As you repeat the movement a few more times, Richie asks for more. You're still apprehensive, because sure, he likes being fucked hard, but usually there isn't a whole other dick inside him too. But you know when Richie asks for something, he means it. You speed up almost imperceptibly; it's so tight there's not much more you can do anyway.

"Eddie, fuck me!" 

Well, you're trying to, damn it! "Need… need more lube…" Your breathlessness surprises you, and while you're reaching for the lube, you take the opportunity to try to compose yourself at least a little. Then you just squeeze the bottle in the mess of parts in front of you, causing Richie to yelp a little, probably because of the cold. You can't feel it. You're so hot, you're cold. It doesn't make much sense, but you don't care. You care that you can move better, then. Faster. It's still way too tight, but Richie doesn't complain anymore. 

And you're the only one who can move now, which makes you think you'll probably be the first one to come, and you don't want that. You don't want Edwin and Richie to finish together after you're done and sated. But other than your own willpower, there's nothing working in your favor. The more you fuck him, the better it feels, and then there's the scene right before you. You suppose if you closed your eyes, it would help. But you really don't want to miss it. Richie's face still strained, which would be cause for concern if not for how extremely pleased he sounds. Edwin's hands teasing him all over while he lays kisses on Richie's shoulder. You want to do it too, you want to stop and revel in Richie's noises, his face, lavish his entire body with kisses. You do so, a little. But as the captain of the ship, you have to keep moving.

Richie's cock is drizzling on his stomach, and you really wish you could suck it. You're usually not crazy about it, not like him, who devours you like he's starving whenever he sucks you off, never wasting a single drop. The embodiment of the word 'thirsty'. But whenever you're reaching a peak so high like right now, all you can think about is his taste. Going down your throat hot and salty. You want it so much.

Then his hand is there, fingers playing with his precome, and you don't think twice. "Gimme."

From the way his eyes snap open, it's like he wasn't even thinking about it, just mindlessly messing around. But he does gather all he can on three fingers, and when his hand doesn't reach you fast enough, you grab his wrist and bring it to your mouth, licking every one of his fingers clean. It sends a shiver down your spine and a fire of arousal in your guts.

"Eddie… fuck…" Richie tries to touch himself again, but you bat his hand away.

"...Edwin do…" Wow, you almost formed a sentence.

But Edwin understands you just fine, and his hand moves from Richie's nipple to his cock, stroking fast. "You're just about ready to burst, aren't you sweetcheeks?"

Richie nods frantically, and you can't help a smile despite everything. And hey, maybe you won't be the first one to come, after all. So you fuck him as hard and fast as the situation allows you, drinking in his noises and faces, wishing your eyes were cameras, so you could watch this over and over whenever you wanted to.

Everything gets so much tighter all of a sudden, and Richie's coming all over himself, louder than you've probably ever heard him, swearing and praising deities, and calling _Eddie, Eddie, Eddie,_ over and over. You keep fucking him through it, until his spasms die down and he weakly pushes you away. You pull out and Edwin does the same, moving from under Richie and watching him in amusement. "Guess he liked it, then."

"Don't… don't neither of you come, I'm ah, I'm gonna… I'm gon--" And he's out again.

"I probably should take this to the bathroom." Edwin's holding his very hard erection, which by this point doesn't even distress you anymore.

You fall on the bed, Richie between you two again. "Meh, don't bother. After all this I'm not gonna have an aneurysm if you jerk off in my bed." You don't even finish speaking and you're doing it too, thinking about Richie's face in that last moment. And when Edwin offers you the box of tissues, you even thank him.

__

"Fuck, Eds, I'm so sorry, I went out like a lamp, didn't I?" Fully clothed again, you're cleaning up Richie when he wakes up, and you push him against the pillow when he tries to get up.

"Don't worry about it. We finished just fine without you."

"Wow, way to sound incesty."

"Oh shut up. We had a whole thoroughly fucked 6' 1" barrier between us. And? Was it everything you thought it would be?"

Richie stares at the ceiling with a tired smile. "It was pretty fucking intense, yeah. But like I said…"

"One time thing? I won't get mad if you want to do it again, you know."

"No, I meant it, Eddie. Besides, I still have some love for my own asshole, alright." He looks around. "Where's Edwin?"

"Out for beer and cigarettes." You throw out the tissues, wondering amusedly if him saying the word 'asshole' was what reminded him of your brother. "Do you want a shower? I can help you out again."

"Eds… I don't even know when I'll be able to move again, let alone walk all the way to the shower."

"What, you don't think I can carry you?"

"Um, no? You're a tiny, little cute man-creature while I'm a big ball of-- fuck!" He tries to sit up again and falls flat back on the pillow.

His comment doesn't even get to you. "You're right, Rich. You're a big ball of fuck. And I'm tall enough to be a model, in case you've forgotten." Okay, it gets to you a little. "Do you want anything? I can bring you water, or something to eat, or…"

He raises one arm, which quickly falls back to the bed. "Just… stay here with me. That's all I want."

"Okay, you big ball of fluff." You sit down beside him, and he encircles your waist with his arms.

"What the hell did I do to deserve you? You're like, the dream boyfriend. Not only were you literally the man of my dreams ever since I saw you in a magazine in the dentist waiting room, but you're so nice. You're so nice to me, Eddie. I was just this rando who showed up at your party and drooled over you all night, and even then you were nice to me too, and, and… fuck, who's being all mushy now."

You can feel his hot tears in your stomach. "Hey, hey, I thought we were over this." The whole situation's probably brought back his old insecurities, but you're having none of that. You ruffle his hair lovingly, which calms him down almost immediately. "I don't know if I believe in love at first sight or not, but it's not just you. I knew you were something special the first time I laid my eyes on you. I felt like you were important, like you were supposed to be part of my life. I told you all this already. I'm just a guy, Richie. Just like you. You and I are the same. Okay?" He nods, and you lie down, holding his face with both hands. "Okay, baby?"

He laughs, wiping the tears under his glasses. "Oh God, don't start. I don't think I'll ever, ever find that sexy. Just, just let me thank you this one last time and I'll shut up, alright?"

"Thank me for what?"

Richie gawks at you like he thinks you're really, really dumb. "Uh, duh!"

Smiling, you pull him to lie down on your shoulder. "Okay, how about this: if you had a brother, would you let me fuck him?"

"Well, considering I don't have a brother, the answer's an easy yes."

"Would you, though?"

"I… yeah. I'd let you do anything you want, Eddie."

"Well, there you go."

He doesn't say anything for a while, enough that you hear the front door opening and closing, and moments later, a beer can being opened and the TV turned on. "Are we kinda fucked up?"

You shrug. "Eh, who's to say. I don't give a shit either way. I'm sure there are worse freaks out there. Like every single neighbor we have. That whimsical fuck down the hall that never blinks? Serial killer."

Richie's arms tighten around you. "Y'know, I'm really glad I'm special. You're kind of an asshole too, aren't you? I have the feeling you're only nice to me, which I'm thankful for."

"Please tell me you're not realizing this just now. Haven't you noticed how much shit I give the waiters when we go out? And how I yell on traffic for literally anything? And--"

"Oh my God, and you're aware of it!"

"Aware? I'm fucking proud of it. I wouldn't have gotten where I am today without being the way I am."

After kissing your chest a few times, Richie raises his head to look at you. "And where are you, Eddie?"

"Do you have to ask? In the arms of my gorgeous boyfriend, living a decent life. There's nothing more I could ask for."

He stretches his neck to kiss you, then lies down again. "I'm glad you find time for indecent activities in your decent life, I really am, Eds."

"Ugh, shut up, you third rate stan. You didn't even know when my birthday was."

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Edward Kaspbrak, the most secretive person I've ever read interviews of. You'd never tell the media anything, remember?"

"You know, once I--"

"Will the two of you shut the fuck up? Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Oh, the door's open. You get up to close it, not before flipping Edwin off, and turning out the light, and you're back in your perfect little place.

"Goodnight, Richie."

"Night, Eds."

__

You bring breakfast in bed for Richie, even though you have the feeling he just wants to be spoiled. Half an hour later when he appears by the door, watching you and Edwin eat, ridiculous yet absolutely endearing messy hair, pajamas full of bread crumbs and that lazy smile you're crazy about, you think for the hundredth time about how much you want to propose. But you really want it to be, well, perfect. Because Richie deserves nothing less than perfection. And Edwin seeping noisily on his coffee right beside you is not perfect. It's okay, though. You have the ring already, it's only a matter of time.

After he's done, Edwin finishes getting his things in his bag, and even surprises you when he folds the sheets he'd been using. "Well, it's high time I got out of your hair. Appreciate the hospitality, but I feel like I've intruded on your sugar life way too much already."

You roll your eyes at him, since there's not much more you can do. "Don't be a stranger, asshole." You shake, and it turns into an awkward hug, but a good one. "I mean it."

"Yeah, sure. I'll let you know when I've settled in." He extends a hand to Richie, who just looks at it as if he were expecting Edwin to grab his ass. "It was nice meeting you, Richie."

Richie gawks at him as he shakes his hand. "Did you hear that, Eddie? He called me Richie! Not babycakes, or sugartits, or..."

"Hey. From this point on, as my brother's boyfriend, you're my brother too. The most we can do together is jerk off in the same room."

Richie frowns. "You know, even that I think it's a little--" The doorbell interrupts him. "--unorthodox."

"I'll get that on my way out. See yas. Don't go fucking strange people off the street."

"Edwin--" You're not entirely sure what you want to say without disclosing your entire messed up family for Richie. Since yesterday, you've decided you're going to tell him all about your parents, but now's not a good time. But Edwin gives you a reassuring smile, once again understanding you perfectly.

"Don't worry about it."

Just as he's about to open the door, you get a text.

_Liz: miss ya. at ur door w croissants_

A feeling of calm before the storm falls over you, and you don't bother to reply, and just watch helplessly what's about to happen.

Edwin opens the door, but instead of leaving like you hoped he would, he stops and you just know he's giving Liz that one annoying smile.

"Scissorhands? I… holy damn." She clears her throat. "Sorry, Trashmouth! Totally ogled your man there for a moment. I'd just never seen him looking so… manly."

"Oh, fuck you, Liz." From your position, you can see her bewildered face as she peers inside, then back at Edwin.

"You fucker! How come you never told me you had a brother?"

Before you can answer, Edwin's extending a hand to her. "Edwin, at your service, darling. Liz, was it?"

To your absolute shock, she has the exact same type of ladykiller smile as Edwin's on her face. "Oh, you can call me Betty, baby."

He quickly turns his head to look at you with a frowning smile, then goes back to her. "Have I seen you before? I feel like I know you from somewhere."

Trainwreck.

"Hmm, how closely do you follow fashion?" Edwin looks down on himself, white wifebeater, cargo shorts and sockless sneakers, and that's answer enough for Liz. I'm sorry. Betty. "It's nothing big, but I've been known to model here and there."

A plane crash. That's a plane crash right at your door.

Once again, Edwin looks back at you, and by this point, Richie's just holding one of your hands on both of his, silently communicating to you that the jig's up, and unfortunately there's nothing you can do about it. "Oh? And why in the world does little Eddie have beautiful, pardon me, stunning lady model friends?"

Liz looks at you in confusion again, while you try in vain to mouth _"please don't. Please, please don't"_ at her. "He hasn't told you?" When Edwin shakes his head, she grabs his arm, motioning for him to follow her. "Well, I got croissants. Why don't we go back to my place and I tell you all about it?"

"Wait, I wanted one!" Richie's plea goes unheard as they close the door behind them. "Well Eds, that's one way to start the day off with a bang." You sit back down on the table, hiding your face on your arms with a groan. "Are you okay?"

"Richie… do you know how much shit he's gonna give me? He was working as a fucking mule while I pouted at cameras."

You feel his hands massaging your shoulders, like you're the one in need of pampering. "C'mon, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You were famous for a couple of years. I'm sure he'll be impressed, actually. I'm surprised he didn't know; you were on billboards."

"Once. And he did tell me people had asked him on a few occasions if he wasn't Edward Kaspbrak, but I just said something about being a known web designer and changed the subject."

When Richie doesn't say anything else, you raise your head and his face's right beside you, smile brighter than a thousand suns. "It's gonna be okay, Eds. I promise you."

Just then you begin to wonder if maybe you're not being just a tad over dramatic. "Richie… please let me take you back to bed so I can suck your cock."

He seems taken aback by the sudden change of subject, but not displeased. "Um, okay!"

You embrace him from behind, letting him pull you back to the bedroom. "And later on you're gonna tell me at least one more of your kinks."

"Yeahhh, you're gonna have to get me waaayyy inebriated for that, man."

With one last look at the twelve-pack Edwin's left you by the couch, you smile and follow him inside. "I'm sure we can work things out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I started writing this story thinking the main point of it would be the DP. In the end, I hardly elaborated on it, I mean, what could I say? Yep, he's still got two dicks in him. They're still fucking. I don't know. I've never even read a story with DP in it so I have no idea. I don't really know how to make sex scenes, y'know, sexy, so basically, sorry? Guess this ended up being about something else entirely. Why did I even think this was a good idea to begin with? With that said, please check out my other stories too.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked. Comments would be nice too :)
> 
> But yeah, thanks for reading.


End file.
